Demon's Eternity
by Hana Sanyi Kaze
Summary: -UPDATED!- Years after being abandoned by her master, idol, and mentor, Rin has found herself struggling to live the life of a normal human. But what happens when her fleeting mortality becomes once again entertwined with her old demon's eternity.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey all… I've decided to get back to writing, and I've finally gotten some inspiration back. It's been almost a year and I've developed a lot as a writer and a person, so hopefully that'll show in my writing )_**

**_Summary: It's been seven years since Sesshoumaru and Rin parted ways. Despite Rin's sadness and longing for the demon lord, she has managed to find a new life – and one that is filled with the sorrow and despair of being a human. Having nothing but her body and mind to help her survive, Rin has been forced to resort to socially unacceptable methods to insure her survival. Now that she has finally settled down and found a home, and a good man who is eager to take her as a wife, a few familiar faces have finally crossed paths with her, and her life, once again, is to be turned upside down. _**

**_- Never Say Goodbye - _**

**_  
- Chapter 1 -_**

The howl of the wolf. Every time I heard its eerie cry, a strange sensation refills my soul. Lying in the fields and staring up at the evening sky, my nights would pass in silence and solitude as the moon illuminated the dark curtains of heaven. Never have I felt so alone. My master's abandonment was no choice, for I knew that fate would strip me of all it had endowed me with. Thinking back, my childhood was one a child should never have to experience, although I never regretted most of it. I was a happy child, or so I wanted to believe. Yes it is true that my family was torn apart, killed my menacing demons during the wars that plagued this country. I would have been next, but then, he came. His magnificence and his grace reflected holiness and an air of majesty. All would look up at him in awe and wonder, praising and glorifying him for his greatness. Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. He was my savior. Although he himself was a demon lord, he lacked the primitive animalistic demon nature that most had. He was far too great for them. I could still remember his flowing silver hair, cascading down his back and shoulders. Cold, piercing golden eyes, boring into any living creature, instilling fear, and trepidation. He had saved me that day, when fate had stolen my family from me. Carried my weak, frail human body, and tended to my wounds. I was certain I had been dead, and he, being the god he was brought me back from the dreadful fires of hell. That day was seven years ago. I called it my rebirth.

Time never failed to beat away hope. Wandering from village to village, begging for the hospitality of locals was not a life I was used to living. I had always had everything offered to me in those short glorious years with my master; food, protection, shelter, and above all companionship.

I still remember those days of innocence… when I'd look up at him, my chocolate eyes filled with a kind of awe and joy as my breath would catch in my throat and I'd speak his name as though it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," I mumbled to myself. To this day, that name is burned into the depths of my mind, never leaving me at peace. When I was first left alone, I knew for certain that I'd see my precious Lord again. I knew he'd come for me. But a our childish naivety and hope disintegrates with years of experience and evil that is forced upon us, tainting us, and forcing us to understand the reality of life: that it is cruel.

I figured this experience made me a grown woman, yet there was still so much I did not understand, and still I knew in the depths of my heart, there was a naïve, childish hope, that he would one day return for me, and we would continue on our boundless journeys once again. But my mind told me otherwise. 'Those days are over,' it would say. I didn't know what I wanted more. Hope was comforting, and made me feel a tang of happiness on occasion, but the disappointment that followed outweighed the despair of reality any day. So what should I choose? To live in what may be a false hope, escaping cruelty and despair for a temporary release… or should I accept my fate, and live the life the gods have chosen for me?

I missed him. I missed the way he said my name, quietly, just above a whisper – yet I could hear it no matter how far away he was. My name… it never sounded more beautiful, back in those days.

"Rin."

I turned my head, the irony of my thoughts catching me off guard.

"Tokome," I blinked, regaining my composure and clearing my thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

Tokome smiled, shaking his head slightly to clear the black strands of hair from his eyes. "You shouldn't be out here… it's almost sundown."

I sighed to myself, turning away so he couldn't see me roll my eyes.

"Come on Rin, you know the elders always get fussy when you stay out like this. It's dangerous… there could be demons about!" he exclaimed.

"Please… I've been in much more dangerous situations and in more dangerous times. And THAT was when I was a child," I retorted dryly.

Tokome sighed. He never quite understood me, or my so-called "reckless" ways. He was born and grew up in this tiny village where Lord Sesshoumaru had left me. Coincidentally he was also the nephew of the old couple designated to care for me, as well as the boy who would grow up to fancy me, following me around and watching my every step, as though I was a delicate piece of glass just waiting to be broken. It irritated me to an extent, seeing people fuss over me as though I needed attention. I didn't, really. I was perfectly content with being left alone outside the village, possibly being eaten alive by demons. Yet, I couldn't help but appreciate the amount of care Tokome put into me. Most of the villagers had given up, whispering rude comments amongst themselves. They said things like "She'll get what's coming to her…" or "Let her go into the forest with the animals… she's one of them anyways."

Although I shouldn't care about what these sorry, narrow-minded people think, I can't help but feel anger towards their silly words, despite the fact that they make no sense. I knew these people would never know anything past what they saw with their own eyes, which was very little – but their ignorance still bothered me. They figured every demon was a brainless beast, which knew nothing but blood lust and the pleasure of killing. But I knew different.

Lost in my thoughts, I hardly noticed Tokome's eyes running over me, analyzing my face for some clues as to what I might have been thinking in that moment. Finally turning my gaze to him, he looked away, his cheeks flushing a faint red colour. I smiled to myself.

"Hey, let's go back then," I said to him quietly. "It's getting cold."

He looked back at me, his mouth hanging open slightly. I guess he was surprised I was cooperating so easily this time. "Uhh, right," he replied intelligently.

As we made our way down the hill, I noticed smoke, rising from the center of the village. This was usually where ceremonies or celebration took place.

"A bonfire?" I murmured to myself.

"No, actually…" Tokome began. "Some hunters were in the forest when they caught some kind of toad demon. Apparently he speaks in our tongue… and is quite rude even. The village elders believe he's the cause of the drought, cursing our farms – so they've decided to sacrifice him in order to get the rain back."

I stared at Tokome as he explained. Yes, it was true we were having severe droughts lately, and the weather had been unbearably hot – but any slightly educated person would have known it was impossible for a mere toad demon to curse the entire village and be the cause of the drought. Then again, what more could be expected from such primitive people.

Apparently this village was one of the unlucky ones, which had been completely torn by war, more so than other villages. Shogunite soldiers would frequently travel here, and stop for shelter, food and "pleasurable company." Many of them felt empowered, and decided they had the right to bully poor villagers into giving them whatever they wanted. Over time the village had become completely raped of its wealth, thanks to the constant burden of the armies. But of course, the farmers never dared blame the shogunite for this. Instead they blamed demons for ruining crops, and killing farmers or burning down houses and other villages. It was true that demons were troublesome some of the time, but they were not to blame for the social problems.

We had finally reached the village gates, which were already open for our arrival, or Tokome's arrival I should say. He was very popular in the village, and would probably become its next leader in a few years. He was only twenty now, but commanded the respect of almost every citizen and elder. Even the damn children loved him. Although Lord Sesshoumaru had left me in this particular village when I was still a child, I couldn't bare to stay, waiting day by day for him to return. So I ran away, in hopes of finding my Lord and rejoining him. For almost six years, I wandered around living off the kindness of others, but never did I find Lord Sesshoumaru. Last year however, I was attacked by a couple of bandits who robbed me of everything I owned, beat me, took advantage of me, and left me. Three days later, still battered, Tokome found me by chance while he was on his way back to the village from a hunting trip. Tokome is a genuinely kind person, and would take any helpless person back to his village for help – but it was chance that he recognized me as a childhood friend, and was extra zealous to get me back, and this time, to make me stay for good. And so, I have been living here again, only this time I've been here for over a year, and have almost no intention of leaving – despite the fact that I often have the urge to. I knew the people didn't like me.

Even as we walked towards the fire in the middle of the village, people stared at me and Tokome, wondering what I was doing by his side. Most of the villagers knew Tokome's feelings towards me, and disapproved greatly. It was no secret that he intended on asking me to be his wife sometime in the near future. My adoptive family pushed for it. They knew it would help their reputation, and help them regain their honour. I on the other hand, wasn't really up to it. Of course, even I thought it would be a good match, politically speaking. But I didn't love him, not as anything more than a brother. And even though Tokome liked me, I was sure what he felt wasn't love either. Maybe some kind of childish infatuation, but definitely not love. He thought of me as a sweet and innocent girl, the kind I was when I was still a child. But those days were long gone, and although I may have appeared sweet and innocent on the outside – on the inside, I was far from it.

The majority of people lived in poverty. For a young woman with no parents or husband to protect and provide, there was little choice. I myself have much trouble admitting this, even within my own heart, thinking I would have gone to such a length to earn money. But then I would always say to myself; I had no choice.

Prostitution was extremely common for women past the age of thirteen. Men too were desperate for more than just food and shelter, and so business was always good. Although it was a dreadful thing to submit yourself to, it had some perks. If a customer liked you enough, you might get lucky. He might feed you and shelter you for a while, until he gets bored of you, or until you get stuck, and need to run.

Of course, I never admitted this to Tokome. He had no idea that for nearly six years, I sold my body to survive. The dishonour I would bring to him and my adoptive family would be unbearable. Sometimes, it was best to keep some secrets – at least until they are forgotten.

Nevertheless, as someone in that kind of business, I met many other young women in the same situation as me. Some had started off as slave girls, and have worked their way up to becoming concubines for some of the richest men in Japan. And yet, there was one woman I'll never forget, who claimed she had served even demon lords. Of course, the other women of the whore house would only laugh at her, and whisper amongst themselves, saying how crazy she was to think a demon lord would take a human concubine.

Still, despite the improbability of what she said, I was intrigued. Although I hated myself for it, I wondered what it would have been like to serve the Lord of the Western Lands in such a way.

Once again, I shook the thoughts away as I felt Tokome gently place his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes drawn together in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied weakly.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. "You seemed to be in your own little world for a while there… you didn't hear a word I said."

I blushed, embarrassed at my wandering mind. "Sorry…" I apologized humbly, casting my gaze towards the ground.

"Behold here! The demon, which has cursed these lands, killed our crops, and caused us great despair for weeks!" a voice shouted over the crowds of people gathered around the fire. I recognized him as the leader of the village hunters - a brute man, with little brains or common sense.

I pushed my way through the crowds, trying to get a closer look. No doubt it had caught my attention – this demon that had apparently caused the drought.

As I approached I could hear a familiar, toad-like voice, cursing at the man in a familiar, esteemed and pompous fashion.

My heart began to beat quicker as I pushed harder through the crowd, desperately trying to get close enough to see the occupant of the voice.

_'It can't be… It's been seven years… and how...why??' _I asked myself as my mind raced miles.

"Get your hands off me you FILTHY human! I'll have you pay for this! Just you wait and see… when my lord gets here he'll have you all massacred like the worthless creatures you are!!" the tiny voice threatened without fear.

Finally reaching the fire itself, I scanned the area, shielding my eyes from the sparks jumping from the dancing red flames before me.

My chocolate eyes widened, shock filling my every limb. I could feel my skin pale as the blood drained from my face.

"N-no, it can't be!" I stuttered, my mouth working without my brain's permission.

It was when I said this that the small toad demon stopped his chattering and turned to me, he in turn becoming visibly filled with shock.

"Rin!" he exclaimed immediately, "It's you!"

I was now speechless. My mouth felt dry, as though I had spent weeks in the desert. My mind in that instant was completely blank… blank and void of all words and names but one:

"Jaken!"

_**REVIEWWWW!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Demon's Eternity -_**

**_ - Chapter 2 -_**

There were hardly any words that could describe the storm of emotions, which crashed down on me at that moment. Even though it had been seven years, I could have easily recognized Jaken, Sesshoumaru's faithful servant, anywhere.

"Rin! Rin for the love of the gods get me out of here now!" the toad screeched at me, kicking and struggling in his bonds.

I blinked momentarily, not quite sure what to do. My instincts told me to stop what was about to happen, but at the same time, something inside of me wanted him to suffer, just as I had. My eyebrows furrowed as I contemplated which course of action to take.

"Quickly Rin, there's no time! Get me out of here! Obey me! Lord Sesshoumaru would be ashamed of you for becoming so impudent!"

"Impudent?" I said to myself. The word seemed so familiar. In fact I got called that a lot around here. But was I really so impudent?

"Rin!!!!!"

My head snapped upwards. "No wait!" I cried out, finally coming to my senses. "Let go of him. He's not the cause of the droughts… in fact he's completely harmless- "

"What?!"

I was rudely interrupted, of course.

"How dare you?! You IMPUDENT little wench!" the hunter standing at the top of the pier sneered. "You are in no place to give ME orders!"

So I was impudent again? What exactly was I supposed to do in order to NOT be impudent? It didn't matter who I obeyed… there'd always be someone who would be angry with me or unhappy, calling me 'impudent.'

"Please listen to me!" I pled, trying to sound more helpless and desperate this time.

"Tokome! Silence this ridiculous woman!" the hunter shouted, pointing an accusing finger in my direction.

I turned my gaze to Tokome, who was at a loss of words. I could tell he had no idea what to do. If he chose to listen to me, he'd lose respect and prestige in the eyes of the villagers. However, if he didn't listen to me, he risked losing me as a friend, and a potential wife.

"I… I don't know what to say," he said quietly, just above a whisper. "Rin… why are you… defending a demon?" he asked, confusion clear in his tone.

I shook my head at him. "He can hardly be considered a demon," I explained. "The fact that he is so easily captured shows how powerless he is against humans. Do you honestly think a little creature like him could pose a threat to us?"

Tokome stared at me – the way he always did when I said something out of the ordinary, but peculiarly logical.

"Please Tokome," I said. "Let him go…"

"He's… an acquaintance of yours, is he not?" the young man said seriously, averting his gaze and casting it towards the ground. He always got sort of depressed when he found something out about my past that I conveniently failed to mention. He always wanted to believe I'd tell him everything about myself.

"I…" Trailing off I thought for a moment, searching for the best choice of words. "He was..." I stammered out, trying to sound confident. "But nevertheless, I owe him my life… for many many times. So please Tokome, tell them to let him go! I beg you…" I added at the end, hoping to affect him.

Tokome seemed torn. His face was serious, with his lips pursed into a thin line, while his eyes seemed to be in a clash of emotions. Even the crowds had stopped their cheering and were now staring at the young leader, waiting for his response.

The anticipation of the entire situation was phenomenal, and somehow I had lost track of the pounding in my heart.

Tokome hesitated, before finally seeming defeated by the situation. He inhaled, before finally speaking. "Let him go…" he said weakly, casting his gaze away from me, refusing to meet my expression of shock.

The hunter standing on the pier looked equally shocked, only his expression was angrier.

"What? …My Lord… you cannot be serious…? This is the demon that has caused us great suffering! How can you simply release him at the whim of this silly girl?!" he questioned, his face becoming flushed with fury.

"…Rin is right," Tokome began. "Do you honestly think the demon causing us poverty and starvation would be so easily captured? Surly this is not the demon we seek."

The entire crowd seemed paralyzed with shock. Using the moment to my advantage, I wasted no time in leaping up onto the pier, and untying Jaken from the ropes which bound him.

"About time, you silly human girl!" Jaken sneered, tilting his chin into the air and closing his eyes in his usual esteemed fashion.

"My sincerest apologies," I ground out sarcastically. "But you and I have unfinished business."

To this Jaken lazily opened one eye to take in my expression. "And what might that be?" he asked, raising his voice slightly.

Before I allowed myself to argue with the toad, I grabbed him by his robe and yanked him off the pier, trying to get as far away from the center of the village as possible.

"Now hold on!" the repulsive voice of that same hunter commanded. "That woman took sides with a demon! She must be a witch!"

I could now hear murmuring amongst the villagers.

"Yes, she is an enemy!" one said.

"She grew up with demons in the forest! We all know how much she hates this village that has given her so much hospitality… she wants to destroy us all!" another exclaimed, adding fuel to the fire.

I was about to turn and defend myself – explain that Jaken and his lord were the reason I was still alive today, but someone beat me to it.

"Please, good people, I ask you to not make such brash conclusions!" Tokome cried out. "Rin tells me this demon is of good nature, and has helped her survive as a child!"

"Exactly!" another voice retorted. "She is with the demons! She is not one of us!"

"HANG HER!"

"Get rid of her before she tries to get rid of us!"

And so what was to become of me now? Was I to die here – in my own home? Somehow the word 'home' didn't seem quite fitting either way.

Tokome sighed in defeat. Once again he was torn. Although he was kind-hearted, he was not decisive enough to be a leader. He looked at me, his eyes seeming sad and regretful. Then he looked back.

"I do not want to spill the blood of a woman!" he shouted over the raging voices of the villagers to silence them. "But," he continued, "I understand your concerns."

The murmuring continued.

"And so… I thereby exile Rin, and the demon, from this village."

I stopped breathing.

He turned to me.

"You are never to return," he said solemnly.

I didn't know why it hurt so much. I never liked this place much anyways. I never loved Tokome. So why did that familiar burning sensation in the back of my throat find itself torturing me yet again?

It had taken me a few moments to get back to reality and acknowledge Tokome's decision.

"Do you… understand?" he asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

He sighed. "You have until dawn to take your things and leave," he stated more harshly this time. Somehow, it struck a nerve.

"What things?" I sneered, glaring daggers in his direction. "The hospitality of this BARN does not exceed harassment and abuse anyways," I spat bitterly, before turning on my heel and storming my way towards the village gates.

I heard Jaken scramble, fallowing me close behind.

"R-Rin… where are you going?!" he stammered.

"I'm leaving… and you are too," I said seriously.

"Well at least take your things with you…"

I paused, thinking if there was anything for me to go back for.

"I don't have any…" I murmured softly.

It wasn't long until we had reached the hill where I usually sat every afternoon and evening, staring at the stars. Up ahead lay the forest, a dangerous place filled with wild animals and demons – demons I had grown up with long ago.

Behind me I could hear Jaken's raspy breathing.

"Tired already?" I asked in an almost mocking tone.

"Of course… not…" he managed. "It's just… it's been a very… strenuous day you know. I should get back to Lord Sessho- " the toad suddenly cut himself off, slapping a hand over his large mouth just as he was about to speak that God-forsaken name.

I stopped dead in my tracks, as the reality hit me. I had been so absorbed in getting Jaken free, and directly my anger and bitterness towards Tokome and the other villagers, that I had completely forgotten about who I was with, and of course, Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken!" I spun around suddenly, falling to my knees and grabbing the small toad demon by the shoulders. "Where is he?!" I demanded. "Where is Lord Sesshoumaru??"

"Rin…" Jaken began.

"Please Master Jaken!" I interrupted. "He left me here when I was a mere child… when he was the only thing I knew of in this world! You must take me to him… I must see him!" I pleaded, as though I was a desperate child all over again. How I hated that feeling…

"Rin, calm yourself this instant!" he shouted at me, forcing me to remove my hands from his shoulders. "Remember your place! You are forever in Lord Sesshoumaru's debt! Never question him or his actions!"

As a child, those kinds words would have really struck me hard. I used to think everything Lord Sesshoumaru said or did was absolute, and perfect. But now, I wasn't so sure. What Jaken said, really angered me.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a little girl!" I suddenly exploded. "Lord Sesshoumaru may be an all powerful demon, but he is NOT a god, and he does not control everything! I am a grown woman with common sense, and I don't need a toad who managed to get captured by a bunch of human hunters dictating my thoughts to me! I may be in Lord Sesshoumaru's debt eternally, but he still owes me an explanation!"

Jaken had finally been silenced.

"Now please…" I exhaled, "Let's not fight… and take me to see him. I did save your life after all. That is worth something, is it not?"

The toad looked towards the ground as if contemplating what I had just said. "Yes," he began. "I suppose I do owe you for that," he sighed. "Very well, I shall take you to Lord Sesshoumaru. But I warn you it is a dangerous journey and we will encounter many demons who will want your life, or even worse!" he warned.

"That's fine," I said. "If I could survive this long on my own, I'll survive a little more, just to get a few things straight."

Jaken sighed again. "Fine. Lord Sesshoumaru is far to the west now… back in his father's kingdom. It will take us three days by foot, so I hope you're in shape for the walking."

I eyed the toad warily. "In much better shape than you, Master Jaken."

"Umm… I'll have that one please," I said unsurely, pointing to the suspicious looking piece of meat. I'd never been in a demon marketplace, or even knew they had existed.

"Master Jaken?" I asked, once having paid for the meat.

"What is it Rin?" Jaken replied, sounding irritated.

"Since when are there… demon marketplaces?"

Jaken snorted. "Where have you been little missy?"

"… A primitive, backwards village somewhere in the east?" I retorted dryly.

"Well… I suppose so," the toad mumbled. "Very well, I shall explain!" he exclaimed, straightening his back and clearing his throat in preparation for another story. "Well you see Rin, there are many more sophisticated demons than the brainless beasts you were used to fighting as a child. Of course, none are as sophisticated as Lord Sesshoumaru, but many have abilities such as speech, reading, writing, communicating, and negotiating. So, these sophisticated demons started forming a culture, similar to that of humans. Marketplaces, homes, and social structure – it all exists amongst demons as well. However, it's rather secret, and kept very well hid from humans as to keep it safe. In recent years, humans have become the aggressors against weaker, but more intelligent demons…"

"Such as yourself?" I interrupted.

"…Yes, such as myself Rin." Jaken hesitated. "So… places like this are like safe havens for more sophisticated, intelligent demons."

"I had no idea," I began. "It's like an entire demon city…"

"Actually, it's a demon kingdom. This is the eastern kingdom, mostly controlled by the Sarahaki demon family. Of course, humans have no idea that demon lords have split up Japan into kingdoms, just as human shogun have. Lord Sesshoumaru… is the ruler of the Western Lands. That is his kingdom, and I, Jaken, am his emissary. I was actually sent here with a message for Sarahaki. But it appears I was detained by your human ruffians," Jaken snorted.

"I apologize… again." I said, intrigued by the idea of a demon civilization. Normally I would have been tired after listening to one of Jaken's boring history lessons or stories, but this time I was fully awake, and barely blinking. My eyes took in everything they saw. I wanted to learn all I could about these demon kingdoms, which had been formed while I was trapped in human society. Everything I saw here resembled a regular marketplace, but instead of people, there were demons - Although they interacted in a similar fashion to that of humans.

"ON YOUR KNEES WENCH!"

The comment was following by the sound of a whip cracking. The command sounding familiar caused me to turn my head in the direction from which it came. There, I saw a not very friendly looking demon, hold a human woman by her hair, forcing her to her knees while another demon inspected her.

Jaken followed my gaze, realizing I was no longer listening to his gibberish. "Ah… the slave trade." He began.

"Slave trade?" I repeated.

"Yes… demons have taken up a habit of kidnapping of kidnapping weaker female demons, or human women, and selling them to whore houses around the kingdoms. They start off as slaves, and are given the opportunity to work their way up, socially speaking – even if they are human-"

"By selling their bodies you mean?" I interrupted, my voice harsh and bitter, memories of my earlier days flooding back to me.

Jaken shrugged, unaware of my reaction. "It's the only thing they can do to survive."

"Yeah… tell me about it."

"What was that?"

"…Nothing. Forget it. Let's keep going," I said, shaking off my thoughts, wanting to get as far away from the scene as possible.

Little did I notice, the traders had caught me staring.

We weren't too far down the road when I noticed we were being followed. I half turned my head, only to see the slave trading demons from earlier from the corner of my eye. A sort of panic filled me as my heart began to pound hard in my chest.

"Jaken!" I hissed. "We're being followed!"

"What are you talking about you silly girl!" Jaken exclaimed. "Many demons travel down this path! Besides, I, Jaken, would have noticed if we were being followed!"

"Please Jaken, these are the same demons that we saw beating that poor woman earlier in the market place. The slave traders!"

This caused Jaken to stop in his tracks.

"Slave… traders…?" he trailed off. But it was too late.

Before I could register what was going on, I was roughly grabbed from behind, and hauled up into the air. Letting out a shriek, I kicked furious, trying to get myself free.

"RIN!!" Jaken yelled, his already abnormally large toad eyes widening even further.

"Jaken look out!" I yelled, trying to warn toad when I saw one of the traders sneak up behind him. I was too late for that too. The demon struck a blow to the back of Jaken's head, causing him to fall to unconscious with a loud thud. Leaving him there, the demon rushed to my captor's aid, trying to control my frantic attempts to kick free.

"STOP STRUGGLING YOU BITCH!" one of them yelled, roughly yanking me backwards.

The command only infuriated me more, as tears began to run down my cheeks, my struggles becoming more and more useless.

"Just knock the wench out already!" the other demon yelled.

"Fine, but we can't leave any marks, or her value will decrease!"

My eyes widened. Value? They were planning on selling me? This was the last thought that crossed my mind, before a sharp pain split through the back of my skull. My muscles seemed to jerk and relax, as my vision became blurred and I found myself fighting to stay conscious. It wasn't long before everything before me appeared black, and I felt myself losing control. Just as I was about to slip away, only one thought had occurred to me in that moment.

"Lord… Sesshoumaru…"


	3. Chapter 3

**_- Demon's Eternity -_**

**_- Chapter 3 -_**

Jaken's head throbbed painfully as he felt himself slip in and out of consciousness over the next few hours. He had never been hit so damn hard in his life, not even by Sesshoumaru. Finally conquering the sleep that had captured him for only the gods knew how long, Jaken sat up, groaning as he rubbed his temples in a poor attempt to coax away his migraine. Muttering jibberish to himself as he stood shakily, the toad demon felt his way around for his trusty staff.

"Now where did that silly girl go," he jabbered as he scanned the area. "Rin!! Where are you?"

There was no reply.

Jaken bristled. "Don't tell me that ungrateful little mortal is still sleeping… Gods these humans are so fragile… what if…oh no! No no!! What if something happened to her?? Ohhh, Sesshoumaru will have me thrown out, or worse!! Rin?! Rin!!! Answer me!! RIN!!!!!"

The small demon forgot his pain as he searched the area desperately for the girl, but to no avail. Rin was gone.

"Wait! Wait, just wait! Calm down now… if Rin was dead… those slave traders would have definitely left her body here… but there is no body! That means… well that must mean Rin was captured by them! Ehh… I don't know what's worse…" Jaken plunked himself down on a rock as he contemplated his position. "At least… well at least she's alive!" he finally concluded. "Well, I best get back to Lord Sesshoumaru and tell him what I've discovered," he sighed mournfully. "This won't be pretty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The demon servants cowered behind the fragile wooden table as another piece of expensive china was thrown across the room.

Sighing as if bored, Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly as the porcelain flew by dangerously close to his flawless face, and smashed violently against the wall behind him. Casting a severe look in Inuyasha's direction, the demon Lord stood, striking even more fear into his cowering servants who let out squeamish cries at the dog demon's slightest movements.

"Inuyasha," he said evenly. "I grow tired of your pathetic displays of primitive behaviour."

Inuyasha growled under his breath, the anger boiling deep within him. Even though the brothers were no longer enemies, and Sesshoumaru had stopped referring to Inuyasha as a worthless half-breed, there was still a solid amount of hostility between the two. The fighting just never seemed to stop.

"And I told you, I don't want to be mated to those demon bitches! And they don't want me either, so we're all just HAPPY!!" Inuyasha retorted, his voice rising as he spoke through clenched teeth.

The reply only provoked a sigh out of Sesshoumaru. He knew his brother well, and he knew that Inuyasha's human half would never allow him to be free of the ghost Kagome Higurashi had become, haunting their home, and their name.

She had disappeared through that gods-forsaken well about six years ago, around the same time he had left Rin.

Rin. Sesshoumaru's thoughts wandered as he repeated the name to himself. He wondered for many days and nights where she was and how she was doing. Was she safe? Was she happy? Did she find a family that she truly felt she belonged with? That was all he had wished her. He only wanted what was best for the human girl; yet despite his reasoning, an overwhelming sense of guilt plagued the demon, as if he had a conscience of his own. Shaking away the unfamiliar feeling, Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to his brother.

"Do as you please," he said barely above a whisper, but with great hostility. "Your children would be unfit to succeed our father's name anyway."

Just as Inuyasha was about to jump his elder brother, Jaken came flying in through the massive double doors, quickly diverting Inuyasha's attention.

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!!!" the toad shrieked as loud as he could manage.

Inuyasha cringed at the sheer frequency of Jaken's voice. To him it was unbearable. Sesshoumaru however, barely flinched as he turned ever so slightly towards his loyal servant.

"Jaken, what is it?"

Jaken faltered momentarily, fumbling his staff as he tried to find the words to speak. "Ahh…well…R-I uhh…well you see I went to get what you asked, but something came up andyou'renotgoingtobelieveitLordSesshoumarubut - "

"That's enough Jaken," Sesshoumaru said quietly, cutting him off. "I don't have time for your little misadventures. Now, did you collect what I asked of you?"

The small demon flinched. "N-no, Lord."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched, yet he remained calm. "Then go and collect it, and do not return until you have."

"Y-yes, Lord." Jaken gulped. He could see the irritation in Sesshoumaru's face, even though the great demon lord never displayed it, contrary to Inuyasha, whose face was still quite contorted with anger. Sighing, the toad turned as he walked meekly out the large doors.

Sesshoumaru had gotten his empire, and Jaken had gotten his high political position, just as his lord had promised him, yet his mind kept wandering back to a certain little girl who had once also wanted a place in Sesshoumaru's kingdom.

XX FLASHBACK XX 

_"Master Jaken, do you think I will ever have a place in Sesshoumaru's empire?" the young girl asked dreamily as she sat leaning against a large tree._

_Jaken looked at the girl as though she were insane, then laughed. "What a foolish girl you are Rin! By the time Lord Sesshoumaru's empire comes to be, you will be long dead! A human's lifespan is that of an insect compared to that of a demon!"_

XX END FLASHBACK XX 

Jaken sighed. '_Maybe I was too hard on her, back then.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Gods, I can't believe the bitch is still sleeping."

Rin could hear the voices in the back of her mind; unfamiliar ones. She wasn't quite sure whether they were part of a dream or reality, but she had sincerely hoped they were just part of a really really bad dream.

The girl let out a groan as she finally began to stir. Her head ached with an unbelievable pain, one she hadn't felt for years. As she opened her eyes, Rin found her eyesight to be somewhat blurry at first, but slowly her eyes adjusted themselves to the dim light and vague shapes around her. The ground was freezing cold, and felt like dirty steel. The smell and taste of rust was everywhere, invading Rin's senses and making her nauseous to the core. She knew this feeling well. The cell was small, enough for a large dog to fit in. It was dirty and unkempt, filled with objects and smells Rin didn't want to know of, or from where they came.

"Hey look, I think the human wench's finally come to," another unfamiliar voice said in a mocking tone.

'_W-what? Where am I?' _Rin asked herself, unable to find her voice. Before she could gather her wits, a large, green hand grabbed her none too gently by the hair, and began dragging her out of the cell. The girl let out a strangled cry as she reached up, trying to pry herself free but to no avail. She was still extremely weak from the beating she had taken earlier, her head spinning in a daze. Although she knew it didn't matter – even if she was in good condition, she was still no match for a demon.

The demon tossed Rin carelessly against a wall. Her insides felt as though they had just been crushed as her small frame was crashed against the hard surface. Falling forward on her knees, Rin slowly looked up to meet the eyes of a malicious looking demon.

"S-slave traders…" the raven-haired teen finally managed.

The phrase was followed by demonic laughter.

"That's right. What a smart little girl you are," the atrocity spoke as it leaned in towards Rin. "You'll fetch quite the price too." He eyed her up and down, making her cringe in disgust. She hated being seen as an object. She thought those days were over.

Grabbing her by the wrists this time, the demon dragged Rin once again towards another cell.

"No!" she protested, beginning to thrash violently for her freedom. "Let me go!!"

Ignoring her objections, the demon trader easily unlocked the cage door, tossing Rin in without a second glance.

Rin fell back against the wall, her head lowered to cover her now tear-stained eyes. She clenched her teeth, hating herself as she furiously wiped away the moisture from her face. She would not cry. Slowly looking up, she noticed this cell was much bigger than the last, but even darker.

A shuffle sounded from her right side, causing Rin to jump further away. Realizing she wasn't alone, her eyes widened fearfully. What if they put her in with some wild animals?

"Who's there?!" she demanded, trying to sound unafraid.

The only reply was another shuffle, followed by a groan similar to the one Rin had emitted when she first awoke in the cell. Blinking, she realized it must have just been another human girl captured by the slave traders. Rin moved closer to try and get a better look. As she approached, she noticed the girl had long black hair, similar to her own. She felt something familiar in this person, but she couldn't quite understand – until the girl in front of her opened her eyes. Rin gasped as she stared into the chocolate orbs of a very familiar face – a face she would never forget. The girl stared back at Rin with equal shock and recognition.

"R-Rin? Is that you?" the girl stuttered deliriously as she tried to sit up.

"It's you!" Rin exclaimed, shock overwhelming her. "But… but how? We thought you were gone!" she choked on her own words. "Kagome… I saw you go back down the well!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_- Demon's Eternity -_**

**_- Chapter 4 -_**

Rin could hardly stand to take in the sight before her. Kagome, beaten, battered, and bruised, squatted in front of her with fear and dread visible in her once bright and confident chocolate brown eyes.

"Kagome, what happened? How did you end up here?" Rin whispered her exclamation, a million questions flying through her already confused mind.

Kagome shook her head, tears already welling up. "I came back Rin… for Inuyasha, but I was attacked before I could reach him or anyone else. No one knows I'm here!" her voice became shaky with panic.

"But what is this place?" Rin continued her interrogation.

There was a long pause between the two. Rin looked around, but it was dark and hard to see. The only thing she noticed for certain was that every person being held captive in the range of visibility was a woman; young, beautiful woman at that. Fear gripped Rin then as the graveness of her situation dawned upon her. "Don't tell me," she hissed. Her eyes flashed with anger as they turned to Kagome, who had been looking away the entire time.

Swallowing hard, Rin continued to stare at Kagome, compelling her to speak.

"You're probably right in your thoughts Rin," she began, her voice more controlled now. "We're to be auctioned away to brothel owners."

Rin's large round eyes widened. "WHAT?!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs, turning a few heads in the vicinity. Noticing the commotion she had just caused, the girl lowered her voice, whispering angrily. "There is NO way I am going to be sold to some whore house!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly. "It's not like we have a choice!" she exclaimed back. "You can try to fight them, but they'll just beat you unconscious and send you there like a suitcase anyway! Don't be naïve, Rin!"

Suddenly feeling childish, Rin lowered her head. "I'm sorry Kagome. It's just that… I ran into Jaken earlier, before we were attacked and separated. I was hoping…"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You thought you'd be able to see Sesshoumaru again?"

Rin sighed depressingly. "I shouldn't want to… not after he abandoned me seven years ago. But I can't help it. The way my heart jumped into my throat when I heard Lord Jaken speak his name… I swear I would have choked. It doesn't seem fair Kagome. He can dispose of me so easily, a helpless little child – yet after seven years I can't even dispose of his memory."

"Rin…" Kagome began sympathetically, trying to muse up the right words. "Sesshoumaru must have left you with the village because he thought it would be best and safer for you to be with your own kind… but as for your memory… I'm sure he could never dispose of it. In fact, dispose isn't the right word at all. I know for a fact Sesshoumaru could never forget you. You gave him some humanity."

Rin lowered her head, hiding her face. Over the past seven years she had trained herself to hide her emotions from people, to expect perfection from herself. She was fighting back the tears then, but they still escaped her eyes which had been hardened by all the holding back she had done. Despite this, a smile found its way to the younger girl's lips. What Kagome had said did actually manage to make her feel better about her weakness – her inability to forget Sesshoumaru. Sometimes Rin wondered what he was to her. A master? A father figure? Or was it something else? Maybe a friend? Sighing, she recomposed herself and looked up at Kagome. It was useless to think about it, that was for certain. With Jaken, she still had a chance. Now there was nothing but a future of slavery and dishonour.

The sound of the large metal door that led to the cages could be heard squeaking open. A large, burly looking demon approached the, key in hand. Behind him followed a smaller demon with a hunchback, and yellow sharp teeth curling over his lower lip.

"We'll start with these ones," the smaller one said, indicating to three cages. Kagome and Rin were in one of them.

Nodding, the larger demon made a horrific noise – something akin to a shrill howl. Moments later, five other demons of the same structure came bounding in, opening cages and throwing young women over their shoulders. Rin gasped as she too was hoisted over the shoulder of a demon.

"Let go of me!" she twisted in the demon's grip, but he simply ignored her as she continued to protest. "Are you DEAF?! Release me you vile, greasy, foul smelling beast!" Rin thrashed with all her strength, trying desperately to get free. Finally achieving some success, the girl nailed the demon between the legs with her foot, causing him to yelp in pain and drop her.

"Rin!!" Came Kagome's frightened voice. Spinning around, Rin's eyes widened to see Kagome being ruthlessly dragged by the hair.

"Kagome- "

The free girl was quickly cut off, her thought process blanking out as a sharp pain shot down her neck and back. The demon whom she had assaulted had recovered, and struck her at the side of the neck, knocking the girl out cold.

Kagome gasped at the sight of her companion's body falling lifelessly to the ground with a dull thud. Clenching her teeth, she too began to thrash helplessly.

"How dare you! You despicable monsters – you make me sick!" she continued struggling, only to be knocked out by another demon just as Rin had been.

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

When Rin awoke, everything around her seemed to be spinning. It was bright for one thing, noting she was outside. Finally able to open her eyes enough to see, the young girl realized she was tied to a wooden post, which dug uncomfortably into her spine. Looking left and right, Rin noticed Kagome and about ten other girls tied to posts as well across a large wooden stage. Glaring venomously at nothing, Rin boiled as she awaited the auction to start.

"Feast your eyes! These are some of the finest girls available, right here, before your very eyes!" announced the demon running the auction. A few murmurs stirred in the crowd of buyers. "Now, let's begin! For the brunette wench furthest to the left…"

Rin watched anxiously as one by one the girls were sold left to right. She saw the raw fear and read in their eyes. The possibility of what would happen to them after they were sold. Would they be treated worse than they had been while being held captive by their kidnappers?

"And now for the first raven-haired beauty…"

The statement caught her off guard. Did he mean her? No, it was Kagome.

"I'll pay four hundred gold pieces for that girl!" one shouted.

"Four hundred and fifty!" another yelled out.

The bidding continued, all the way up to two thousand, until finally one uttered a price far to high for any other to compete with.

"Three thousand eight hundred," a smooth, almost sophisticated sounding voice spoke out. It sounded so quiet and effortless, but it was easily heard over all the gruff shouting of the other demons. The entire area went quiet then, all eyes diverting towards the owner of the voice. He was a man – no, a demon that looked like a mean, and a beautiful one at that. His hair was long and golden-like in colour, forming perfect waves around his delicate face and body, part of it pinned up. His eyes were a piercing, bright turquoise, which seemed to glow and glitter in the light of the sun, complimenting his oddly pale complexion. Rin couldn't help but mentally acknowledge his beauty, his entire being and sophisticated demeanour reminding her greatly of Sesshoumaru.

"Sold, to Ryota, Lord of the Northern Lands!" the demon on stage announced, pointing towards the magnificent being.

"R-Ryota?" Rin stammered out loud. "He's a great lord like Sesshoumaru… only of the Northern Lands instead!"

The demon known as Ryota slowly made his way to the stage where Kagome stood, still tied to her post. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at the almost emotionless looking demon lord. He looked utterly unsympathetic with his facial expression, and ridiculously wealthy too. He wore extravagant robes like that of Sesshoumaru, only instead of white, his were a light violet colour, with shining silvery armour covering his chest, shoulders, and back.

"How pathetic," he said calmly, just above a whisper. "Such poor treatment." The icy demon lord drew a magnificent katana from his side, and with a delicate swipe sliced off the robes that bound Kagome.

The reincarnated priestess had her eyes closed and held her breath as he had done so. When she opened them, he noticed Ryota staring down at her with indifferent eyes.

"My Lord!" a small cat-like demon with white fur called out as it ran to the demon's side. It resembled a tiger cub, one that would never grow, and seemed to be from somewhere cold and snow-covered. "Lord Ryota, are you sure you want this girl? After all, we are not brothel owners – we are as royalty! Where will we keep this human wench!" It's delicate feline voice questioned.

"It's alright, Michi," Ryota assured his servant. "This girl will stay with us, as part of me… private collection."

The cat-like demon known as Michi wrinkled her nose while Kagome gazed in awe.

"Private collection?!" she exclaimed staring at the demon lord angrily.

Michi hissed at the young priestess' sudden outburst, causing Ryota to outstretch his hand in front of his servant. "Please, Michi." He then turned to Kagome. "I do not wish to cause you any trouble… so if you'd calmly come along, I promise no harm will come to you."

Kagome stared. Normally she would refuse, and throw back some childish insult at the perpetrator. But the way he spoke was just so calm and compelling – she couldn't help but do as he said. Hesitantly she nodded, stepping forward towards the much taller demon lord and his tiny servant.

"What's your name, girl?" He asked in the same calming, serene voice. "I believe you already know mine."

"…It's Kagome," the priestess replied, her voice finally finding some stability.

"I see," he said thoughtfully before turning. "Well then, shall we be on our way?" He began to walk, Michi following close behind. After a moment, Kagome began to follow, feeling helpless.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted, grabbing the girl's attention. Kagome turned her head. "I'm sorry Rin… best of luck. I hope we'll see each other again… if I ever get free…" she spoke sadly, staring at the ground.

"Kagome…" Rin trailed off at a loss of words. Kagome had never looked so defeated before.

"Goodbye Rin," the already sold girl said as she turned and followed after her buyer.

Rin scowled angrily, wriggling to try and loosen the ropes that bound her to the post. "I can't believe this!" she exclaimed aloud, unafraid of who would hear her.

"Alright," the announcer broke in. "Now for the next raven-haired wench," he pointed to Rin.

The bidding began. Once again the first offer was relatively low in comparison the average selling amount. Gradually, the prices offered rose until they had reached around two thousand again. Rin listened intently, secretly wondering just how much she would be worth to a demon brother owner.

"Three thousand five hundred," came an old hackly voice above all the other bids. Once again heads turned, this time to an old woman – who appeared to be human. Murmurs were heard from the crowd then. Rin couldn't make anything out but one phrase:

"That old witch?"

When no one offered another bid the announcer spoke. "Sold, to Lady Bunko of the Western Lands!"

The words 'western lands' somehow seemed to resonate in Rin's mind. _'Lord Sesshoumaru…'_ she spoke momentarily to her own soul, before shaking the dog demon's face out of sight. She hadn't even noticed that the old witch Bunko was already standing in front of her, severing the rope from the post.

"Let's go, wench!" the old woman tugged roughly at the rope, which was still tied around Rin – just no longer attached to the post like before. Rin stumbled forward, nearly falling to her knees.

Growling, she looked up at the old woman with a menacing glare. "What was that for?!" she exclaimed, defiance and anger in her tone.

The witch Bunko turned, a blank, indifferent expression on her wrinkly old features. Then, without warning, her hand shot out, striking Rin across the face. Rin cried out, feeling blood run down her previously flawless skin. She glanced at the witch's hand, noticing a thick metal ring on each of her bony fingers. She was certain there were cuts all across her face, as blood dripped from her cheekbones and forehead, some of it blurring her vision red.

"You will not speak, unless spoken to. You will obey, unless you want to be punished. You will work for me, or die. I own your very life and soul, you insolent little bitch!" Bunko spoke with venom. She yanked the rope again, forcing Rin forward. "Now, let's move. We've got a long way to walk, and I can't have my customers waiting for their whores," she spat bitterly.

Rin could feel the fear crawling up her back like a venomous snake, paralysing her. The dreadful thoughts of being used by men like some kind object, and being defiled by their dirty, blood-covered hands disgusted her. She felt her stomach twist with nausea, overwhelming her as she walked behind the old witch. It was certain that Bunko was the owner of a whorehouse – and this was the last place on earth that Rin would allow herself to be taken to. She could hardly stand the village she was abandoned at – but this would most certainly destroy her, and she knew it.

Closing her eyes, Rin felt the wet tears slipping away, stinging her battered face as they escaped. She had always tried so hard to contain them, to be strong and unfazed like the Sesshoumaru she had admired so much. However this time, even Rin acknowledged that she was afraid. As the pain and anger ran freely now, the young girl made a silent prayer of hope. She pleaded to the gods, begging them to send her away where she could be free – even if it meant her own death. There was only one other time Rin had ever prayed. She was a child then, running from demonic wolves. As she ran listlessly through the dark woods with wolves hot on her trail, she closed her eyes and begged the gods to free her. She continued to run, trip, and fall, remembering the magnificent demon she had met only once; his beautiful image, the image of Sesshomarou, vivid in her mind the entire time. That night, the child's prayers were answered for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

**- Demon's Eternity -  
- Chapter 5 -**

Rin watched vehemently as the old woman drenched herself in perfectly good drinking water. They had been walking for nearly an entire day, the sun beating down on their backs mercilessly. Her mouth was dry and sticky, the dehydration affecting the young woman's alertness and energy level. She scowled as she stared astonished at the witch's selfishness. Droplets of sweat ran down Rin's face, irritating her as she attempted to wipe them away by smearing her cheeks against her shoulders. Her hands were still bound, making it impossible to use them for the task.

Bunko turned to look at the exhausted girl. Rin was evidently worn out, appearing as though she would almost collapse. The witch did not even flinch however, and simply tugged on the rope to indicate their rest was over.

Rin stumbled, making a strangled noise as she was yanked forward over a couple of loose rocks on the dirt path they had been walking on for hours beyond count.

"You could be a little more gentle you know! It's not like I have a choice but to follow you; we're in the middle of no where!" Rin exclaimed, speaking for the first time since their journey began. "I have no idea how to get home at this point anyway… so this is my only way to survive right now," she added quietly.

Bunko grunted, not even looking back. "I don't care what your reasons for having or not having to follow me are. The idea is, girl, that I spent precious money on you because I predict you'll bring in more profits than you're worth! A beauty like you is rare in the Western Lands. Most of those peasant girls are filthy and cheap, and the ones that are not are usually kidnapped or raped by criminals and demons, making them worthless!"

Rin blinked, her face relaxing from its previous angry glare to a curious expression.

"Are you really a witch?" she asked curiously

The old woman threw her head back, a raspy high-pitched cackle escaping her lips. "Of course I'm a witch," she suddenly said seriously. "Of course, I was born human… but an ordinary human girl cannot survive in this world on her own, now can she?" she asked rhetorically, throwing a glance over her shoulder to meet Rin's gaze.

Rin gulped, knowing what the old witch said was true. She had never been able to truly survive on her own – and when she was alone, it had always been through self-destructive means that she was able to go on living and providing for herself. All the other times she was either depending on Sesshoumaru or her adopted village. Now she would have to depend on Bunko.

"How much further?" she asked quickly, diverting the topic.

Looking back in front of her, the witch thought for a moment before replying. "Oh, I'd say about another hour until we reach the brothel."

Rin sighed and looked down at her feet. She had no idea what was awaiting her at that place. Nevertheless, she somehow felt better than she had before. Bunko didn't seem as horrible as she first appeared, and was even able to carry a decent conversation with her own purchases.

"Don't worry," Bunko said suddenly, interrupting Rin's thoughts. "I treat my girls well – as long as they obey my rules," she reassured, as if reading the younger girl's mind.

Rin simply nodded, but the fear in her gut didn't seem to subside. Despite the owner's promise, it was no guarantee that the customers wouldn't be abusive, or that the other women working at the brothel wouldn't be catty and try to ruin her if she became popular.

The next little while seemed to pass rather quickly, with Rin absorbed in her thoughts. She hardly noticed when they had entered a small town, glances and stares being directed her way. People muttered under their breaths, turning and walking quickly in the other direction.

"Look, it's that witch again!"

"That poor girl, I feel so horrible for her! She must have been captured by demons and auctioned off to that horrible woman…"

"She'll be raped!"

"Those men that actually visit the witch's whore house are scum… can't they just go to a regular brothel?"

"But I heard Bunko's place has the most exquisite of women…"

"That's why all the pretty girls in Japan are disappearing you know…"

The comments flew over Rin. It wasn't until they had reached a large mansion that she had looked up, seeing it for the first time. It was old, and not as large as some of the most famous brothels were – but it was by no means cheap or inadequate.

"You better bring me lots of money, girl," Bunko said suddenly. "I've got a lot of repairs and renovations to do in this old junk of a place."

Rin followed in silently. It was actually quite nice inside, but still nothing extravagant. The walls were colourful, with trendy curtains and designs. She spotted a few drunk men sitting around the room on individual futons, surrounded by giggling women, providing their services. One man had already grabbed a girl by the hand, and was leading her out the main room. The girl looked pleased, evidently having done well to impress the man.

Rin gulped. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do this again. Of course, she had never worked at a brothel like this before. But she had sold herself as a homeless prostitute for some time. After Sesshoumaru had left her with the village, her first few years had been a complete misery. When she was fifteen the young woman attempted an escape, but found it nearly impossible to survive on her own. Selling her body to travelling soldiers and merchants who were deprived of a woman's touch was her only option until she had grown so sick that she decided to return to the village. Of course, things there had never been the same, making it even more difficult to become accepted and fit in.

Rin hated those days, sleeping with men she did not care for, all for the sake of money. Back then it was for survival – but now it would be even worse. Not only was she doing this to survive, she was being forced, sold and bought like some useless trinket be used and then passed on to the next buyer. It was more like rent if anything.

Rin became painfully aware of the awkward glances she got from the other girls, and the more curious, lustful stares from the men who had already been occupied. It wasn't until one man had actually approached her and Bunko that her heart began to pound almost painfully with fear. The old witch stepped in front of Rin then, making a decent gap between the man and the object of his desire.

"This one's not for sale," Bunko said in a stern voice, glaring at the man.

"Who is she?" he asked, seeming to stare right through the older woman. Rin shivered.

"She's my new girl," Bunko answered indifferently. "But she's not to be touched by anyone… You lay a finger on her and I promise you'll lose your whole hand, Koomichi."

The man known as Koomichi laughed cynically. "I see. I suppose you never change, Bunko. Always so good to these whores," he chuckled as he turned to leave, but not before he ran his eyes up and down Rin's body one last time.

Once certain the man had left, Bunko led the now frightened Rin out of the main room and into a dimly lit hallway.

"This is where all the rooms are," the old woman said a-matter-of-factly. "My office is at the end of the hall. If I ever summon you, that's where you'll go. This here is your room," she said, indicating to the third door on the left. "You'll be sharing it with Shiori."

"Shiori?" Rin repeated.

"Yes, she's one of the veterans here. Been here quite a while but she's a bit strange. Talks about being with demons a lot or something… I'm not too sure where she gets it from. But don't worry, she'll take care of you and teach you everything you need to know. Just don't screw up." Bunko replied, adding edge to the end of her statement.

Rin nodded in response. "Okay," she gulped.

Bunko turned to look at the girl. "I'll leave you alone to get settled. Get some rest – tomorrow the real work begins. Shiori will be back later I assume… once she's done with whoever."

Nodding again, the young woman entered the dark room. It was quite small, with two futons and a small wardrobe. Dropping down on one of the futons with a sigh, Rin felt as though she would collapse with fatigue. It wasn't long before she allowed herself to drop onto her side. Closing her eyes, the girl tried to clear her mind of everything – Kagome, the events of today, the man known as Koomichi who had his eyes on her, and the image of Sesshoumaru – the last thing she saw in her mind before everything faded out into a black slumber.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Lord S-e-s-s-h-o-u-m-a-r-u!!!!" one of the advisors called out irritatingly.

Sesshoumaru cringed, avoiding eye contact as the small demon fixed its gaze on the dog demon. "What is it?" he replied monotonously – however he already knew what this would be about.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you are in your prime. You know it's time to get a mate… I don't see why you insist on complicating things in regards to this matter."

The white-haired demon sighed. "Where'd Jaken?" he asked lightly, attempting to change the subject.

"I don't know where the toad is sire, nor do I care quite frankly. The only matter which ails my heart and mind is that of your future… children. Your heir… your succession!" the advisor demon continued in flattery, much to Sesshoumaru's disgust and annoyance.

Children. What a useless thing. Truly though, where was Jaken? It had been around two days since he had last spoken to his faithful servant. Sesshoumaru was certain his new advisors were more obnoxious than Jaken and Inuyasha combined. It would only be a matter of time until the cold-demeanoured demon lord lost his sanity. It was then that his thoughts strayed back to the little girl who had followed him years ago. Through forests, swamps, mountains, and probably even molten lava. Rin had always been genuinely faithful and dedicated – and it had never irritated or annoyed him like these new minions. It was at that very moment that Sesshoumaru wondered for the first time in a long time where the once innocent little Rin had gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A shuffling amidst the darkness had awoken Rin from her restless sleep. Snapping her eyes open, the raven-haired girl snapped up, her pupils taking far too long to adjust to the blackness.

"You must be Rin?" the voice of none other than a woman asked through the darkness.

"Who are you?" Rin asked in an anxious voice.

There was a pause before the other woman replied. "I'm Shiori… we'll be sharing this room from now on."

Sighing in relief, Rin relaxed. "Mm, Bunko told me about you. I'm just glad I don't have to be alone here."

Another pause.

"You…" Shiori began hesitantly.

Rin blinked. "Yes?"

A candle was lit then, revealing Shiori's sullen green eyes. "You smell of the demon lord of the Western Lands."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: WOOOOWWW I'm such a ditz. I actually completely forgot about the Shiori from Inuyasha. When I put "SHIORI" I was thinking of a random OC I had come up with for the purpose of this story. Talk about freaky coincidence. Either way, for the purpose of the plot, THIS Shiori is human. Sorry about the confusion! Here's chapter 6… Enjoy**_!!

**_- Demon's Eternity -  
- Chapter 6 -_**

Something inside Rin caused her heart stop. It was a horrible feeling—even if only for a moment. Time ceased then, as the words echoed in her mind. _Demon Lord of the West. _She wanted to not recognize them—not know what they meant, however, it was far too familiar for her to even attempt to play stupid.

"Are you Shiori?" She demanded shakily.

The mystifying woman paused before answering. "Yes," she said quietly. "And you are a mere human girl…"

Rin's eyebrow twitched. "What of it?" She hated it when people pointed the obvious.

"You're human…. Yet you wreak of the demon lord of the west," she continued in her almost monotonously airy voice. "How did you get away?"

Rin closed her eyes, willing away the tension that was building up inside her core. "I didn't get away from anything," she replied. "Sesshoumaru was my master."

The woman's eyes widened. "Master? So you were chosen to pleasure the lord, and now you are here? In this petty brothel?" She seemed shocked.

Rin's face turned crimson as her expression contorted. "No!! No, no, no! I used to travel with him as a child… a long time ago," she trailed off. "Besides," she added haughtily, "Lord Sesshoumaru would never lower himself to expect such a thing from mere humans!"

"_Lord _Sesshoumaru?" Shiori repeated, quirking an eyebrow curiously. "You seem to have a lot of respect for the demon that abandoned you."

Rin visibly flinched. She grit her teeth together, biting back a rude comment. "What the hell would know about it anyway," she whispered under her breath before turning to set up her futon.

"I've been there," the other woman said suddenly. "Used by demons… not a whore—but their release. If you're good enough, you can get the hell out of here and ascend to the kingdom where demons reign. If you please them well enough, they treat you like a queen."

Rin had her back turned to the babbling woman. She was sweating now… This person certainly was eccentric, and although her words seemed ridiculous, they sent chills down the younger girl's spine. What was this feeling? Excitement? Hope?

"So why are you here?" Rin asked quickly, shaking away her optimistic thoughts. "If you were once such a high-class whore for demons—what are you doing back in this dump?"

Shiori paused. "It's true I was a _dark vixen,_ as the term goes—not whore, but it seems that I failed in my duties at one point, and thus I was expelled. In fact—I barely survived."

The younger girl's eyes widened in surprise. She turned quickly to look at her new roommate. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice slightly frantic. "What did you do?"

Shiori turned her head to look at Rin. "I fell in love," she answered simply.

"Fell… in love?" Rin repeated.

"Yes. It's forbidden," the woman confirmed. "Your duties are to please your master, and nothing more. It must be completely devoid of all affection and feelings of 'love.' If you fall in love, you are forsaking your duties—breaking laws that cannot be forgiven. You are thus expelled from your place. However, they cannot have humans knowing about such a place or culture where demons indulge in such human activities. So, they decide to get rid of any witnesses. I of course, was the witness," she added gravely, her haunting eyes peering into Rin's soul.

The younger girl gulped. "So they tried to kill you… that must be horrible!" Rin had faced death many times in her life… as a child with Sesshoumaru, and in her more recent years. However, Sesshoumaru had never been a threat to her, nor would he have ever harmed her. Her bitterness lay in the fact that he had abandoned her. Any threat to her life that she had every experienced was at the hands of humans, or lowly unintelligible demons that were no better than beasts—and those demons would not be the ones taking concubines. The ones engaging in such a ritual would undoubtedly be far more sophisticated demons like Sesshoumaru. But of course… Sesshoumaru wouldn't… would he?

"Yes…" Shiori replied, looking away. "My own master… tried to kill me with his own two hands…" she trailed off, her eyes distant.

Rin looked down, regretting her attitude previously. "I'm so sorry… So you came here?"

"It was the only place I could go… the only place that would have me—Bunko that is, being the only brothel owner to accept me. This is all I know—doing the will of men and submitting to their desires. The other women think I'm crazy for talking about a place where women satisfy the desires of demon lords. They think I've hallucinated all of it—but I'm not insane… I've seen it—I've lived it!" her head snapped up suddenly, her eyes wide, full of emotion as she stared at Rin, begging for some amount of belief from the girl.

Rin couldn't help but pity the poor woman. After her experiences as a child, and hearing about what this Shiori woman told her—she began to realize it did in fact make perfect sense. She knew all too well that not all demons were monsters lacking a conscious mind, ripping apart everything in their path. She knew all too well, that the more powerful, sophisticated demons appeared much more human, and in a way, were far more terrifying… like Sesshoumaru. It had also occurred to Rin that Sesshoumaru's father had mated with a human, and Inuyasha, the result of that, also kept the company of a human woman. She knew it wasn't uncommon for these far more powerful and sophisticated demons to take humans as their partners—so why would the idea of demon brothels be so far-fetched? The truth was, it wasn't.

"Well, at least you survived?" Rin offered hopefully. "And besides, I believe you…"

Shiori looked surprised. "You do?" she asked almost doubtfully.

Rin nodded, smiling gently. "But tell me, how do you know of Sesshoumaru? And how is it possible that you can smell him off me, if you're only human that is."

The woman hesitated before answering. "Before I was taken to the demons, I was a sorceress. My duty was to help demon slayers locate demons based on their scent. It was a strange ability I had—recognizing the aura of any specific demon. The stronger the demon was, the stronger the scent. I picked up Sesshoumaru's scent on you the moment you entered the brothel." She paused before continuing. "Sesshoumaru was an acquaintance of my master—a good friend of Inu no Taisho, Sesshoumuaru's father. So, every once in a while the two would meet. I picked up the demon lord's scent from those meetings, and it stayed with me to this very day."

Rin's eyes were wide with fascination. "So, who was your master?" she asked curiously, despite the delicacy of the subject.

"….Lord Ryota," Shiori answered slowly, a hidden pain in her words that could barely be recognized.

Rin's heart stopped for the second time. "Ryota?!" she exclaimed. "Ryota of the Northern Lands?!"

Shiori blinked and nodded.

Rin's jaw had dropped as the past few days re-winded in her mind. Ryota was the demon who had bought off Kagome. Kagome was with the demon who tried to kill Shiori for falling in love with him!

"You know of him?" Shiori asked suddenly.

Rin closed her mouth, trying to regain her composure. "Yes," she said cautiously, nodding. "When I was being auctioned off… I was with another girl—an old friend of mine. She was taken by Ryota."

Something akin to pain filled Shiori's eyes. She looked away. "I see."

Rin was no stranger to this kind of behaviour. She knew exactly what her roommate was feeling. "You still love him, don't you?" she asked quietly.

Shiori said nothing.

A pounding on wall outside snapped both women to attention.

"Rin! Shiori! Get down to the main floor immediately! We have customers!!" Bunko yelled through the wall, her voice slightly muffled.

Without a word, the two rose to their feet, making their way to the door. Sliding it open, Bunko stood outside waiting impatiently. "Let's go!!" she urged, grabbing both women by their elbows and dragging them towards the stairs.

Upon reaching the main floor, the scent of sweat, tobacco, and alcohol mixed to create a disgusting atmosphere that made Rin feel sick to her stomach. She was barely paying attention to Bunko's rambling,

"No remember, this guest is very important. He said he wants something new and fresh, so Rin I'm sending you in. Just do whatever he says, and don't cause a fuss. If you do there'll be hell to pay," the old witch threatened.

Rin glared momentarily upon hearing the last part. Like hell she would do what she was told. Upon seeing the look on Rin's face, Shiori slid between Bunko and the younger girl, grabbing her hand and squeezing.

"I know you don't want to do as you're told," she said, hissing in Rin's ear. "But if you please him, you may get out of here—you may even get to see Sesshoumaru again."

Rin let in a small gasp. "What are you talking about??"

"That man is a great bounty hunter," Shiori explain. "He's hunting powerful demons—the big fish. Sesshoumaru is one of the. If you get close to him, I'm sure you'll find a way. Also, if he likes you enough, he might buy you off Bunko. The you'll be one step closer to freedom, and possibly the lord of the Western lands."

Rin contemplated this for a moment. She didn't want to admit to herself, or Shiori that she had any desire to see the one being that had betrayed and abandoned her. Yet the idea of freedom seemed overly tempting. Once she was out of here, she was certain it would be easier to escape under the supervision of a bounty hunter. He was probably hardly ever in his estate anyway, being someone who chases after demons for profit. Making up her mind, Rin nodded at Shiori, indicated she would follow her plan.

Shiori smiled reassuringly. "You can do it," she encouraged.

Rin put on her game face as she walked as seductively as she could toward the bounty hunter. His eyes were on her, and he did nothing to hide it.

"Welcome, Hunter-sama," she said in the highest, most submissive voice she could manage. She hated talking like that—but it was the way women were supposed to talk. High pitched, submissive, shy voices, dripping with sexual energy.

"Well hello there, my little flower," he replied in a gruff voice. "Come, sit with me." He padded the spot next to him.

Wordlessly, Rin tiptoed over, gracefully descending onto her knees as she was meant to. She hated kneeling. It was painful for her knees and heels, yet it was proper etiquette for a woman. If Rin had it her way, she would sit on her behind like the men… legs apart or crossed—it didn't matter to her, as long she could sit on what was meant to be sat on.

"So tell me flower, are you new here?" he inquired, quirking an eyebrow as he looked her up and down. Rin felt her face heat up slightly. She was irritated, but had to admit he was quite good looking. Although his appearance was nothing exquisite like that of Sesshoumaru, with his exotic and demonic features, the bounty hunter was by no means plain. His hair was a dark brown, rough and untamed by appearance. It was messily tied up, with strands falling out here and there. His eyes were a deep violet, almost blue, contrasting his rough appearance greatly. They seemed to laugh, amused and light-hearted as he gazed at Rin. His voice was gruff, but smooth. It must have been due to his personality, which seemed so carefree, giving his words a smooth edge.

"I just arrived here today," she replied honestly. "Have you just returned from a chase, Hunter-sama?" she added innocently.

"Smart as you are pretty," the bounty hunter complimented. "Indeed I have… Was a rough day, if I may say so myself." He stretched lazily.

Rin gracefully poured sake, thinking up her plan of action. "Oh? You must have been chasing a terrifying demon then," she said with a tiny gasp of concern.

The bounty hunter's eyes narrowed. "Yeah… he's a dangerous one, that damn dog."

"Dog?" Rin repeated, narrowing her eyes at the floor.

"Mm," he hummed unconsciously. "Demon lord of the western lands… Sesshoumaru. He's worth quite the loot, but it's nothing compared to the prestige I'd earn for taking him out. Then people would finally be able to settle in the western lands and build villages."

The sound of porcelain shattering sounded as the sake cup fell and broke against the floor, catching a few glances from around the room. Rin's eyes were now wide, her hand which previously held the cup shaking uncontrollably.

The bounty hunter sat up abruptly. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm sorry," Rin stammered. "It's just… you said… Sesshoumaru, did you not?" she inquired hesitantly.

The man blinked. "Yes… I did…."

Rin had to admit, though she was surprised to hear the bounty hunter was chasing

Sesshoumaru, her reaction was intentionally overdone. This was all part of her plan.

"Do you… know of him?" he asked uneasily when she didn't respond.

"…Yes," Rin replied after a moment. "He… took everything from me. Everything I held dear."

It was the truth, after all. She just wouldn't specify what that everything was. Of course, she also knew the hunter would make the assumption that 'everything' meant home, family, friends and such things. He would think he had killed everyone and destroyed everything she loved.

"Tch… that beast," the bounty hunter cursed under his breath. "I swear I will not rest until he is dead!"

"Is he… nearby, Hunter-sama?" Rin asked, trying to appear frightened.

The man hesitated for a moment, not wanting to scare the girl. "He is…" he answered cautiously. "But I promise, I won't let him lay a finger on you."

Rin widened her eyes, doing her very best to imitate a look of terror. "Please Hunter-sama! Take me with you! Keep me safe!" She pleaded frantically now, grabbing the material of his yukata near his thighs. "I'm vulnerable here! I don't want to be here!" she cried, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

The bounty hunter hesitated for a moment, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as her hands shamelessly brushed his leg. "W-Well," he stammered with a nervous laugh. He peered down at the girl. She was beautiful—and he definitely liked her. But he couldn't just up and leave with her when she belonged to the witch, Bunko. "I'd have to arrange something with the owner of this brothel," he said seriously. "If I were to just take you now, that would be stealing," he added lightly with a wink.

"I-if there's anything I can do…" Rin trailed off as he silenced her, placing an index finger on her lips to seal them.

"Don't worry about it, flower. I'll take care of everything," he gently reassured with a cool smirk.

Rin felt her face heat up again as the young man stood, walking confidently towards Bunko. She waited, her heart pounding against her ribcage as she watched the two talk. She couldn't hear their conversation, but Bunko did not look pleased. The conversation continued for a few minutes, and finally she witnessed the two shake hands.

The bounty hunter walked back, a placid smile in on his face. He stopped in front of Rin, looking down with his hands lazily crossed over his chest. "Well, pack your things flower… we're getting out of here!" he grinned at her.

Rin's anxious expression quickly changed, her eyes lighting up and the sides of her lips tugging into a genuine smile for the first time in what felt like years. Jumping to her feet, she scurried past Bunko and up the stairs to her room. Gathering what little things she had, the girl flew out of her room and back into the hall in a hurry. There stood Shiori, waiting for her as if she had known all along.

"I can't believe it… You've only arrived and you're leaving—the only person who ever believed me…" she trailed off, sounding miserable. "Nevertheless, I'm happy you're getting the chance to pursue your dreams."

"Shiori…" Rin began, not quite sure how to respond.

"Don't look so depressed, Shiori," came the witch's voice from behind. Rin spun around to face her. "You may be leaving," she continued, "but you still work here. When I call for you, girl, you are required to come and serve. Also, you are not living with that man. He is a paying customer who has requested your services at his estate," Bunko warned.

"…So that's how you arranged it…" Rin mumbled to herself, understanding how it had worked out.

The witch snorted, spinning on her heel and leaving. "Keep in good shape!" she called out as she walked down the dark hall.

"Don't worry Rin. Just remember, if you're good enough, you'll advance to a demon brothel… eventually you'll run into Sesshoumaru—I'm sure of it!" Shiori reassured.

Rin furrowed her eyebrows. "I told you Sesshoumaru wouldn't—oh what the hell," she sighed. "Who am I kidding? Thank you Shiori… you've really helped me and I just met you…"

The woman smiled. "Don't mention it. You do what you must, and succeed… that's I ask for."

Rin nodded. She didn't want to say goodbye, so she walked past Shiori, acting as though the two would see each other again soon. Once downstairs, she noticed the bounty hunter and some of his men waiting at the front entrance.

"By the way, my name is Zura," he said when Rin got close. "What's your name, flower?"

"Rin," she responded simply.

"Well then Rin… I swear on my life, and the graves of my comrades that I'll get this Sesshoumaru for you… for all the pain he's caused you… as long as you stay by my side…" he promised gently, his eyes all but twinkling as he looked down at her.

Rin gulped unconsciously. She felt uneasy about this. It was obvious Zura the bounty hunter was already taken with her, and was promising to kill the very person she wanted to be reunited with. However, she also knew she couldn't back down now.

With the shadow of doubt and uneasiness looming overtop, Rin took stepped out the brothel, heading into an enigma she knew might very well destroy her.

_**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN what's going to happen now?!?!?! Well, sorry for the wait. Next chapter I'll be continuing with Rin's adventure, and switching over to the Inuyasha/Kagome side of the story a bit… but the major focus will obviously still be Rin/Sesshy.**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Apologies for the wait! Thank you for your patience!**_

**_- Demon's Eternity -  
- Chapter 7 -_**

Sweat trickled down Kagome's brow as she sat silently in the carriage. The air was becoming noticeably colder—from hot gusts of desert winds to the icy cold breath of the mountains.

"Here." She felt a soft, warm material being draped over her shoulders. "You'll get sick if you don't warm up. I've heard sudden changes in temperature can make humans quite ill," said Ryota, his turquoise eyes sparkling majestically.

"I'll be fine," Kagome replied softly, turning away to stare out the side of the carriage. In truth, her lungs already felt heavy, and her sweat, now turned cold, was causing her muscles to ache and shiver.

She wondered how Rin was doing, and if she had managed to escape. After all, the younger girl would have no choice but to search for Sesshoumaru—something Kagome knew she would want to do.

Shesshoumaru…

It was then that thoughts of a half demon began to stray into Kagome's mind. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he finally getting along with Sesshoumaru? Did he finally find his place in the world?

Sighing, Kagome draped an arm out the window, resting her chin on the inside of her elbow. Perhaps it was fate?

"Show respect to Ryota-sama!" shrieked Michi, the little cat-like creature accompanying the demon lord. Her fur looked chaotic and stood on end as she bared her teeth at Kagome.

Staring flatly at the small feline, Kagome reached her hand out, patting Michi on the head. "Just like Jaken," she muttered under her breath. "Only cuter…"

"I se you've taken a liking toward Michi… despite her rudeness," Ryota commented, earning a look of disbelief from his servant. "You'll have to forgive her," he continued, "she's quite overprotective but I promise you'll grow on her once she begins to see you are a good person."

Kagome blinked, and then looked back at the small feline creature. "I believe you," she said honestly. It was only then that she really began to catch on to the cold, snapping her out of her daze. Shivering, Kagome hugged herself in an attempt to warm her body, which was gradually dropping temperature.

"We're almost there," Ryota said, noticing the young woman's shivering. "I apologize for having to force you through desert and now cold, but this is my Kingdom… The Northern Lands, high up in the snowy depths of the mountains. I assure you it is beautiful, despite the rather… chilly climate."

Kagome nodded. She wasn't quite sure how to handle his sincerity and kindness. At least he appeared to be sincere and kind, from what she has seen of him so far.

"Look, there it is my lord!" Michi exclaimed in her high-pitched voice, pointing a furry paw out the window. Following the direction in which the feline had pointed, Kagome began to notice the tips of something that appeared to be a large upside down icicle. As the carriage moved further up in altitude, more of the structure became seeable, until finally, a large fortress made of ice was revealed to the traveling group.

"A-amazing!" Kagome stammered, her eyes widening at the sight of the gigantic structure. It truly was magnificent—even if it was made of ice.

"This is my home," Ryota said modestly. "I know it may seem cold and hard, but it's more comfortable than it looks."

"No complaints here!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully, surprising herself. After being sold like some kind of object, she wasn't expecting to get along so well with her buyer, or be in such a good mood.

"I promise to make your stay as enjoyable as possible," the demon Lord spoke again. "After all, this is your new home now."

At those words, Kagome's mood sank a little again. She didn't intend to make this snowy mountain her new home. Sure, it may be a fun stay—but she had a home, a family, and friends she wanted, and needed to be with. Especially now that she was back in the feudal era, she felt an exceptional need to find the man who had been such a substantial part of her life for so long. The need was already beginning to chip away at her patience and sanity. But how could she ask for such a thing? Especially since this Ryota demon was being so kind to her. A normal demon lord would have her tossed around like a toy!

Still, there had to be away. Kagome wracked her brain for things to say—reasons to give for her escape. But why was she even reasoning? She was sold—captured, and taken from her home against he own will. What reason did she have to find excuses to leave? It was in her right to go where she pleased. Wasn't it?

**_xXxXxxxXxXxxxXx_**

Rin's eyebrow twitched as she watched the man before her. He was gracelessly leaned against a tree, legs crossed and eyes closed as his head bobbed forward, light snores escaping his slightly parted lips.

That blasted Zura… He seems like nothing more than a bum! Some hunter…

"Hunter-sama," she ground out, jaw clenched and teeth grinding together. It was becoming difficult to call him that in her fake ditzy brothel-girl voice. However, she knew it would be necessary. A good amount of deception would be crucial for this mission in particular—especially with a man like that.

Rin felt a stress vein pop out of her temple when he didn't respond. Inhaling deeply and closing her eyes, the girl attempted to calm herself before turning to plan B.

"HUNTER-SAMA!! HELP! THERE'S A SNAKE!!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs, flailing her arms for dramatic effect.

As if on cue, the hunter known as Zura jumped ten feet into the air, drawing out various knives as if ready to defend himself from the devil.

"W-what?! Where?!" he exclaimed frantically, visibly frazzled by the girl's sudden outburst.

"Umm… over there!" Rin pointed randomly.

The hunter ran over, searching the grass. "There's… nothing here," he said slowly, truth dawning on him. He sighed. "Next time you wanna wake me up, just give me a shake or two!"

Rin cringed, her plan foiled. "Sorry," she muttered under her breath, averting her eyes.

"Don't worry about it!" Zura called, waving his hand dismissively. "Won't be enough to get me mad. I'm not much of a grouch," he said grinning, winking at his new companion.

Rin furrowed her eyebrows. He may have been good looking, despite his gruffness, but she definitely didn't appreciate the ridiculous attempts to be flirtatious. It just didn't suit him. "Anyway," she began. "Let's get going… if we don't hurry the sun will begin to set. We've barely managed to get anywhere."

Zura quirked an eyebrow. "What's the hurry?" He asked innocently.

Rin froze. Of course, she was in a hurry. The sooner she found what she was looking for the better—however, she had to appear as though she had absolutely no ulterior motives. "Um… it's nothing…" she trailed off. "I just don't like the dark is all…"

_'Lying, lying, through your teeth,'_ Rin scolded herself. She would have never been able to lie so smoothly as a child.

The hunter grinned a second time. "Don't worry, little flower. I'll protect you from the snakes," he joked callously, winking again.

Rin felt herself shiver this time. The smile and the twinkle in his eye was the same—but something about his voice—the way he said those words—it made him sound dangerous. "Let's get going then…" she said slowly, her mind screaming at her to be cautious with this new stranger. After all, he was out to kill Sesshoumary—possibly the strongest demon alive. Either he was completely crazy to even think he could stand a chance, or he really was a very dangerous man.

The two hiked off, heading west towards the demon hunter's base, and all the closer to Lord Sesshoumaru.

**_XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxx_**

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" an advisor yelled as he scurried across the floor towards the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples. He was ready to slaughter them all. How the heck was this supposed to relieve stress again? He wasn't sure, but apparently that's what someone had told him once—rubbing the temples that is.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the advisor shrieked again.

"What is it?!" he barked, baring his teeth slightly. It was unusual for him to get so irritable, but all this political business was really starting to get under his skin. He was a warrior, not some pansy political crook like these pathetic human warlords and businessmen.

"Our spy has returned with the layouts of the Northern Lands. I believe this will be sufficient to construct a battle plan!"

Sesshoumaru eyed the blueprints. "Tell Inuyasha. He'll be leading this mission, so he'll be the one to look at these and do as he sees fit. I don't have the patience right now," he ordered, calm in his voice again.

"Y-yes sir!" the advisor stammered before scurrying off again. He wasn't sure who frightened him more—Sesshoumaru, or Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was cold and calculating, but often remained calm, despite his deadly potential to be an absolutely ruthless and bloodthirsty demon. Inuyasha on the other hand was far more short-tempered and was more likely to show outbursts of unwarranted anger. Either way it was a lose-lose situation. Sighing, the advisor went off to advise his next abuser. Any orders from Sesshoumaru were unwelcome around Inuyasha, who always took it out on the messenger.

"Lord Inuyasha! Lord Sesshoumaru has ordered me to tell you that—"

"I don't give a shit what that stuck up dog-face said, ya hear me?!" Inuyasha barked out the door before the advisor could even finish his sentence.

"But sir! It's the blueprints of the Northern Lands… and you're leading this preemptive strike! Lord Sesshoumaru wants you to examine them and do as you see fit!" the advisor blabbered, praying to remain whole.

There was a pause on the other side of the door. "Lord Inuyasha?" he called out.

He heard the lock, and the door was slid open. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, his eyebrows furrowed in something akin to concentration. "Do as I see fit, eh?" he repeated.

"Y-yes sir," the small demon stammered, the blue prints snatched out of his hands by an evidently grumpy half-demon.

"Pre-emptive strike on the Northern Lands huh…" Inuyasha trailed off, talking to himself. "Looks like Sesshoumaru's had it with that Ryota bastard. What did the spies say?"

The advisor jumped in surprise at being addressed. "They said that Ryota had left his fortress on a journey, and was soon to return. They claim the defenses are weakened, since Ryota has been investing in an expansive army, and assassination training."

"Che… assassinate Sesshoumaru? You've got to be kidding me. He'd stab you in his sleep before you even got the chance to get near him!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Alright… I guess I have no choice on this one. Besides… what kind of a sneaky bastard tries to steal another person's land like that. I don't like it. Yo, tell Sesshoumaru I'll need some fighters. And I don't want a whole army… just a few good demons that could take on masses of crappy ones," he commanded the advisor.

"Y-yes sir!"

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

"This is your new room, Kagome was it?" Michi said quietly as she lead Kagome into a large chamber, fancily decorated, as though for a royal guest.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Kagome gasped, almost breathless. "And yes, it is Kagome," she smiled at the feline.

"Well, Lord Ryota seems to really like you," the cat demon commented, "otherwise you wouldn't be getting such a nice room. I'm next to you on the left, if you need me. At least, that's what Lord Ryota asked me to tell you."

Kagome smiled pleasantly. "Thank you Michi."

Michi mumbled something inaudible under her breath before strutting to the door.

"Hey… Michi…" Kagome trailed off, a frown fixating itself on her lips. "Why did Ryota choose me? And why is he being so kind? I thought I was supposed to be some kind of slave or something."

Michi paused, looking back at the girl. She closed her eyes, a sudden grim atmosphere descending upon the room. "Lord Ryota plans to go to war… and he isn't intending on returning."

Kagome stared, confused.

Noticing the girl's confusion, the cat demon continued. "He isn't intending to return, because he doesn't think he'll survive his enemy's wrath. So, he needed someone to bare him an heir."

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief. "WHAT?! But… I'm just a human… I can't… no way!"

Michi shook her head. "You don't understand. In the world of demons, there is nothing but competition! Lord Ryota won't sacrifice his integrity and his kingdom to some awful demon witch, just for the sake of keeping pure demon blood and pride. He's looking for someone who will uphold his values! Most demons don't care about the suffering they bring to their land, but Lord Ryota does! This is why he's willing to choose you, a mere human, to give birth to a half demon child who will one day rule both humans AND demons, for the betterment of this land. Lord Ryota believes you are good… so he chose you for that reason."

Kagome was speechless. What could she possibly say to such a thing? "But… who is he… going to war with?" she asked, curious who the fearsome enemy could be.

Michi lowered her gaze. "The demon lord of the Western Lands… Sesshoumaru… and his half-brother Inuyasha."

There was a pause.

"Goodnight, Miss Kagome," Michi concluded before stalking out of the bedroom and sliding the door shut.

An empty silence filled the room. Suddenly, it didn't seem so majestic. Rather, it was dreadful.

_**A/N: WOOHOO!! Done chapter 7. Please read and review!! Thank you!!**_


End file.
